You're Nothing Like Him
by ncistennis
Summary: Shawn Hunter has been feeling down, he can't get out of a rut. He's still mad that his dad left him. What will happen when his dad comes back? Will they be able to fix things before it's too late? Will Shawn ever get out of his slump? He needs his friends
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I needed a breaking for homework and studying so what better to do that write fanfiction? So this is my first Boy Meets World Fanfiction. This is set before, during and after Chet Hunter dies. Some things are from the show, others I added or embellished. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

Shawn has been feeling bad about himself. He is in a slump and can't seem to get out of it. Neither his two best friends, Cory, or Topanga can get him out of this slump and they have pulled him through a lot. Even his girlfriend Angela can't get through to him. Jack, Eric, and Rachel can't figure out what's bothering him and they live with him. Shawn has always been the rebel. Even though he was mischievous as a child he was always vulnerable and sensitive. He has a tough outer shell but inside he is a confused ball of emotions. He is tired of people leaving him and giving up on him. He just wants someone to understand him. He always wished he had the family life that Cory had. Yes, the Matthews treated him like their own son but it didn't fill the void of not having his own parents around. Shawn realized that it is coming close to the anniversary of the day his dad walked out and left him to find his mother. They have talked a few times but he is still so pissed at him and he doesn't understand why he never told him he had a brother. Another thing Shawn doesn't like. He has a brother but it's not like how Cory has Eric. They never shared a room, covered for each other, swapped advice or ganged up on their parents together. Jack was around now, he even lived with him but it wasn't the same. There were too many years to make up and too many hurt feelings. They came from different worlds: Jack from a rich family and Shawn from a trailer park. He still hated the nickname "trailer trash". Everything was starting to eat Shawn Hunter up and he was having a hard time dealing with it. He knew he could always turn to his friends, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and even Mr. Feeny. He wanted to tell someone how hurt and upset he was but he didn't know who. Cory knew pretty much everything about it and even Topanga and Eric knew more about him and anyone else. He still didn't feel comfortable tell Angela all this, not yet. He always had this nagging feeling that someone was going to leave him or betray him. He wanted Jack to know what their father had done to him, what pain he had caused him but he wasn't sure he could trust him; he wasn't sure he could trust anyone.

Shawn was snapped out of his thoughts when he hear

"Shawn, yo Shawnie" Cory said to him

"Huh, what?" Shawn was confused and it took him a few seconds to realize that Cory was sitting next to him talking.

"Shawn you okay, you haven't been yourself lately. What's bugging you man?" Cory asked him

"Nothing, I'm fine Cor" Shawn replied trying to get his emotion in check

"Shawn, I'm your best friend I know that look and that voice. You're not fine, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing, Cory seriously, I'm just confused"

"I'm always here for you. Wanna grab a coffee before class" Cory asked

"What's the point of going to class no one thinks I can do anything right. Everyone thinks I'm a screw up" Shawn start to tell Cory this, his emotions raw but stopped himself in time.

"Shawn, your not a screw up, why would you think that?" Cory asked genuinely concerned for his best friend

"Nothing, drop it. I'm acting like a teenage girl" Shawn said regaining his composure before walking up to get coffee.

"Hey Shawn, Hey Cory" Jack replied. He too was in line for coffee

"Hey Jack" Cory said

"Hi Jack" Shawn mumbled

"Want me to treat you guys?" Jack offered. His step-dad was rich and money was never an issue for him unlike his brother Shawn

"Sure!" Cory exclaimed

"I can afford my own coffee Jack, I don't need your pity" Shawn spat pulling out his own wallet.

For as long as Cory knew Shawn he never asked for money. Mrs. Matthews would always send him home with left overs if he ate at their house but Shawn Hunter never begged or asked for anything.

"Sorry, just trying to be nice" Jack said

Cory could tell his best friend was uncomfortable with the suitation so he backed off.

"Thanks anyway Jack, maybe next time. I told Topanga I'd buy her one too" Cory said. He could tell Shawn relaxed a little at this.

"I don't mind" Jack said. He was just trying to help. He didn't notice what it was doing to his brother.

"Hey guys" Topanga came over and greated them

"Hey Topanga" Jack and Shawn said. Shawn was glad someone else was there to change the subject.

"Hey sweetie" Cory responded

Cory gave Topanga a kiss and Shawn said " Get a room, it's too early for PDA" it came out a little more meanly than he intended it to.

"Sorry" they both chorused

"Cory we can talk a little before class. We never spend time together because of our class schedules"

"Sure babe" Cory said getting the coffees from the counter and paying the cashier

Cory and Topanga went off to spend some time together. Now it was just Jack and Shawn

"Look Shawn, I don't know what's bugging you. I haven't known you that long but if I can help, let me. Please. I'm mad too that I didn't know I had a brother until I went to college. I wish things could have been different, but you don't need to shut me out of your life" Jack said. Now Jack and Shawn were sitting at a table drinking their coffee.

"I'm fine Jack" Shawn said. Jack didn't want to make him mad so he just dropped it.

"Look over by the pool tables?" Jack said

"Who's the old guy back at college?" Shawn asked

Jack and Shawn both went over to the pool tables only to realize that the old man was their father.

"Hey boys" Chet said pulling each one into a hug.

"Hi dad" Shawn said instantly putting up some walls.

"Hi dad" Jack greeted more cheerfully

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"Probably just passing through as usual" Shawn replied. He hated when his dad did this.

"No, I want to stick around and spend some time with my boys. I miss you" Chet answered

"Sticking around is what a month in your book?" Shawn said. Jack was confused as to why Shawn was acting like this. Wasn't he glad to see their father? Jack still didn't know everything that Chet out him through.

"No, around as in for good. I want to get to know my boys as young men" Chet said

"That's great!" Jack said

"We'll see how long that lasts" Shawn mumbled

Chet, Shawn and Jack went to find somewhere to eat and catch up.

Chet was glad to see his boys and Jack was glad to see his dad but all Shawn saw was another chance to get hurt.

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! I promise I will have the next chapter up by the weekend. Please read and review. Reviews make me get chapters up faster. Enjoy!

If you are waiting for another chapter and get bored you can check out my other 3 stories which I will be updating soon. Deeks is a Sweetie (NCIS:LA), Tony's New Family (NCIS), and Look Who Happy Brought Home with Her (7th Heaven).


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said I changed some things around to fit better with how I wanted my story to go.

I also own nothing.

At the restaurant Jack, Chet and Shawn had dinner. Jack picked up the tab of course and Shawn yelled at him.

"Shawn it's fine, he can get the next one" Jack said as they walked into their apartment

"Nice place boys" Chet said

"Thanks" they both said. Shawn was still so mad at his father for just leaving him; and dropping by and leaving again. He was tired of trying to get close and then Chet leaving. In Shawn's mind it always went back to something he did. What did I do? Am I not good enough? Why does he hate me so much? Why can't I fix anything and make it right? And the one that Shawn thought was the most important was: he doesn't want to be around be because I'm a screw up and a failure.

Now they were standing in the kitchen getting a drink when Eric and Rachel walked in.

"Hey Mr. Hunter, how long are you staying for?" Eric greeted him

Shawn said to Jack "See everyone knows that he won't stay for very long. Eric was there when he would leave me. He knows what he's like" Shawn said

"Shawn, he said this time would be different" Jack said

"Says it every time Jack" Sawn wanted to know why his older brother wouldn't listen to him.

"Hey Eric, Who is this beauty?" Chet said

"I'm Rachel. You must be Jack and Shawn's father"

"You bet I am. You and Jack would look so good together" Chet said

"Dad" Jack warned

"Can I get a picture of you with Jack and Shawn?" Rachel asked Chet

"Sure, come here boys" Jack went right over but Shawn was careful, it was like he had to walk around hot lava to get there.

"Ok ready" Rachel said

"Shawn smile" Eric said. Shawn smiled a little but that was it.

"It looks great" Rachel said whiling taking the picture

"Jack I want one with my future daughter in law" Chet said

"Dad, I don't have a girlfriend" Jack said

"Yea you and Rachel" Chet said

Jack mouthed sorry to Rachel but they still took the picture.

Some time passed after they caught up and Shawn wanted to know when his dad was leaving

"So dad, how long are you going to be here?" Shawn asked with a little bit if venom in his words

"I told you I'm staying son" Chet said

"Doubt it" Shawn said

"Ease up Shawn" Jack said

The phone rang and Eric picked it up.

"Chet it's for you" Eric said. they all looked at each other and wondered why Chet would be getting his phone calls at there place

"What, that's great! I'd love to, when do I start?" Chet said to the phone

Chet looked up and he saw the hurt look on both of his son's faces, especially Shawns.

"I want to spend some time with my boys, I will let you know. It's not definite" Chet said into the phone and then hung up.

"So where are you going dad?" Shawn asked. Then he turned to Jack and said "told you he wouldn't stay long but no one cares about what I have to say"

"It's not definite. But I would go to Las Vegas and become a black jack dealer" Chet said

"Bye" was all Shawn had to say. He went to the kitchen and got some water

"Why can't you stick around for a little? I thought you wanted to spend time with us?" Jack said

"I do, I do but this is a great job opportunity" Chet said

"You just don't care" Shawn yelled. Shawn had finally lost his temper and couldn't control it anymore

"How can you say that I'm here now" Chet yelled back

"You just come and go as you please. You don't care what that does to me" Shawn yelled

"You have Jack and Cory and the rest of these people" Chet said not remembering their names

"Your right, just go. Do whatever the hell you want. It's the only thing your good at" Shawn yelled

"Shawn" Chet said

"How about some of my chocolate cake?" Rachel asked. Eric looked just as uncomfortable and as she did and they wanted to end this so they could escape.

"Sounds great" Chet said

"No thanks" Jack said

Eric and Chet took a piece. Jack kept close eyes on his younger brother who was standing in the corner.

"But dad why don't you just stay for a little. It would be great to have you around" Jack said. He and Shawn didn't agree on much but Jack didn't want to see his brother get hurt again. And he wanted to get to know his father.

"No Jack, he's not going to stay just let him go and leave and he will come back to us in a few years and then leave again. Like he always does" Shawn was really hurt and angry. He was trying to keep his emotions in check but it wasn't working.

"Shawn. Ow ohhhh ow ow ohhhh" Chet yelled

"Dad what is it?" Jack went over to him Shawn right behind.

"Dad, come on what is it?" Shawn said

"Pain in chest, left arm" Chet was able to get out. This was the worst pain of his life.

"Eric., 911" Shawn yelled as he and Jack moved their father to the sofa.

Rachel was crying in the back ground thinking that it was her killer cake.

In a few minuets the ambulance was at their apartment. Jack and Shawn were not allowed in so they had to drive by themselves.

"Anyone you want me to call?" Eric asked them

"Your parents and Feeny" Shawn said

"What about Cory, Topanga and Angela?" Eric asked

"I'll call Cory myself from the hospital and he can tell Topanga and Angela" Shawn said numbly

"Are you sure" Eric asked

"Yea, Jack we need to go" Shawn said grabbing his jacket and keys"

"You're not driving" Jack said

"Why not" Shawn asked

"Because you can barely keep yourself together. Please Shawn" Jack asked

"Fine" Shawn said and he threw the keys at Jack a little more forceful than needed

The whole ride to the hospital Shawn and Jack were quiet. When they got there Jack parked.

"I have to go call Cory" Shawn said

"Ok, I will be in the waiting area"

Shawn went to find the nearest phone.

Cory and Topanga were in there place studying when someone came in.

"Matthews, Phone"

"Thanks, be right back babe" Cory said

"Hello" Cory said expecting it to be one of his parents

"Cory, It's Shawn" When Cory heard his voice he knew something was wrong. Shawn's voice was horse and he didn't sound good

"Shawn, are you okay, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Cory my dad had a heart attack"

"Cor?" Shawn asked into the phone since he didn't get an answer

"How are you and Jack doing? Do you need anything? Need me to call anyone? What hospital? How are you holding up?" Cory was firing questions at Shawn and Shawn couldn't get the answers out.

"I'm fine Cor, can you tell Topanga and Angela. Everyone else was home when it happened. And Eric is calling your parents and Feeny" Shawn said

"OK, but how are you?" Cory asked again

"I don't know Cory, please just get down to the hospital. I need you and Topanga" Shawn said

"Of course. Which one?"

"University of Penn"

"Be there as soon as we can" Cory said

"Thanks Cor" Shawn said then hung up and went to find out about his father.

Cory walked back to their room wondering how to tell Topanga

"Hey Cory, who was on the phone" Topanga asked him

"It was Shawn" Cory said numbly

"Cory is he okay?" Topanga asked worriedly

"He's fine, well he says he is but I know he's not"

"What happened?" Topanga screamed at him

"His dad had a heart attack" Cory said

"Oh my god, Cory we have to go to him" Topanga said grabbing their coats and her purse.

"What if we can't get him through this. He said he needed me and you. He's never said he needed anyone. I'm really worried about him" Cory said. After Cory said that Shawn said that he needed them she became worried. Shawn never relied on anyone or needed anyone. This was bad.

"He needs us and we will be there for him. It's all we can do. Does Angela know?"

"He asked if we would call her" Cory said

"I'll call her" Topanga said

Angela was just sitting on her bed reading a book when her phone rang

"hello?"

"Angela its Topanga"

"Hey what's up?"

"Shawn just called Cory, Chet hunter had a heart attack"

"Oh my god, is he okay? Is Shawn ok?"

"I don't know. We are about to leave. Do you want a ride?"

"No, it's okay I'm gonna go myself. Thanks for letting me know. I will be there as soon as possible"

"Bye they both said"

Back at the hospital Shawn had just hung up with Cory. Why did I tell them I needed them. I never needed anyone. Now there going to worry. Get you act together Hunter. Don't show weakness. These were all thoughts running through his mind. The other half of his brain was telling him let your friends in, you need them. He didn't know what to do so he went to find his brother and father.

"Did you call Cory, Topanga and Angela" Jack asked

"Yea I called Cory, and he said he would tell Topanga and Angela"

"Are you doing okay?" Jack asked Shawn

"I don't know Jack" Shawn said

"Did they tell you anything yet?" Shawn asked

"They did surgery but they might have to do more" Jack said

"I didn't mean that. I don't understand medical stuff. I meant if he is going to live or not" Shawn was basically yelling

"They don't know. They can't tell. They said his heart is in pretty bad shape" Jack said calmly

"Can we go in and see him?" Shawn asked

"Yea, I was waiting for you" Jack said

Jack and Shawn entered their fathers room

"Hi dad" they both said not knowing if he was awake or not

"He's probably still out from the anesthesia" Jack said

"Yea probably. How did he get his own room?" Shawn said

"It's fine, I'm paying for it" Jack said

"No, I'm paying for half. How much is it?" Shawn demanded

"2,000" Jack said

"Not that bad" Shawn said

"a night" Jack said

"Are they out of their freaking minds? Here's $20. I will pay you back the rest of it in time" Shawn said

"Shawn, I don't mind"

"I do, I'm gonna go wait for Cory" He said

"I'm coming too, Eric and Rachel are probably here"

"Hey how is he?" Eric asked and they walked out

"We don't know. They don't know if his heart is strong enough. They have to wait and see. He's sleeping right now" Jack said

Just then Amy and Alan and George walked up

They all greeted each other and Mrs. Matthews was the first to speak

"How are you two holding up?" Mrs. Matthews asked them

"Fine" Jack said

"Fine" Shawn mumbled. He didn't really like lying to Mrs. Matthews because she had always been so good to him

"If you need anything or need to talk, were always here for you" Mrs. Matthews said. She directed the last part to Shawn because she knew he wasn't taking it very well

"Thanks "they both said

"Boys, talk all the time you need. The most important thing is making sure your father is okay and taken care of and make sure you take care of yourselves. I'm always here for you" Feeny said to them

"Can we go in and see him?" Eric, Rachel Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Feeny asked them.

"Sure, last time we were in there he wasn't awake so I'm not sure if he will be"

"If you need anything you know where to find us" Mr. Matthews said

"Jack, you don't need to wait with me. You can go in and see him. He likes you better any way"

"That's not true. He's so proud of you Shawn"

Jack was going to continue but Shawn cut him off

"I don't want to talk about this. Please just let me wait here for Cory and you go back to dad"

"Ok fine" Jack said not in the mood for an argument

Shawn sat there wallowing in his own thoughts when he heard the elevator ding. He instantly relaxed when he saw Cory.

"Cory I need you" Shawn finally admitted

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will keep updating a promise!

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Shawn you always know I'm here for you" Cory said. He wasn't really sure how to help his best friend through this. They weren't all touchy-feely, they never talked about emotions this was more for Topanga or Angela but he didn't want to tell Shawn that.

"Thanks Cor" Shawn said sitting down on a chair in the waiting room, Cory sat next to him.

"Is it bad that my dad just had a heart attack and surgery and I am still so pissed off at him?" Shawn asked

"I don't know, I mean he hurt you but I think you two need to work things out" Cory said knowing how much it hurt his best friend that everyone left him.

"But how?" Shawn asked

"Talk to him, not me" Cory said getting up. He patted Shawn on the back and went to the cafeteria to get everyone coffee.

"Cory"

"Talk to him Shawn" Cory said again

Shawn sat there again wallowing in his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to tell his dad how he really felt but wasn't sure that was the best thing to do.

"Shawn, what are you doing out here? Where's Cory?" Topanga asked

Shawn wiped a stray tear from his eye and stood up to go to Topanga.

"He went to the cafeteria"

"I thought he was here with you. And your dads asking about you" Topanga said

"He gave me his advice and went downstairs"

"Wh-" Topanga was cut off by Shawn

"What do you mean my dad was asking about me?" Shawn said not understanding

"He wanted to know if you were here and if you would come in and see him" Topanga said gently squeezing his hand. She knew that he was still furious with his dad and that his dad had never done right by him but she also knew he needed to go see him.

" Topanga said gently squeezing his hand. She knew that he was still furious with his dad and that his dad had never done right by him but she also knew he needed to go see him.

"Your lying" Shawn said

"Shawn I wouldn't lie about this, he was asking for you. You need to go see him and talk to him" Topanga said

"Everyone keeps saying that but no one understands" Shawn said getting up

"Shawn where're trying. You need to talk to him"

"I don't have anything to say to him other than yell at him" Shawn said

"Shawn why didn't you go see your dad yet?" Cory was back with some waters

"Topanga's fault" Shawn said

"Shawn" Topanga said

"Shawn, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I think that you need to go talk to your dad, tell him how you feel and try and resolve some of this" Topanga said

"Shawn I was there with you every time he left you, you need to tell him how much that hurt" Cory said

"I don't" Shawn said pacing.

"Shawn trust me and Cory, I think it will make you feel better" Topanga

"Are you being nurse Topanga again?" Shawn asked remembering the time she took care of him and Jack when they were sick.

"Alright I'll go talk to him. Cor can I kick your parents and everyone else out?"

"Sure why not" Cory said

"Good luck Shawnie" Cory said giving him a hug

"Good luck, me and Cory will be right out here if you need us" Topanga said

"Thanks Cor, thanks Topanga" Shawn said giving Topanga a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Here take water for you and Jack" Cory said handing two waters to Shawn

"Thanks" Shawn said as he walked down the hall towards his dad's room.

Cory and Topanga stayed in the waiting room. Cory just sat there and held Topanga. She was trying to be strong for Shawn but she was having a hard time.

"Think he will be okay?" Topanga asked

"If he lives or if he dies?" Cory asked

"Either" Topanga said

"If he dies and Shawn doesn't get to tell him how he felt I think it will torture him but if he does tell him and he still dies I think that he will be just as upset because they didn't get that time together" Cory said

"What if he does live" Topanga said

"I hope Chet just won't pick up and leave again. That's Shawn's biggest fear that he will lose everyone he's close to and loves" Cory said

Shawn walked up to his dad's room and was debating whether or not to go in. Go in Shawn, you need to see your father, you need to know how he's doing. Come on Shawn it's not the difficult.

"Hey dad" Shawn said softly as he walked in

"Shawn, my boy" Chet boomed. Even though he was in the hospital he was still loud.

"How are you feeling dad?" Shawn asked trying to keep all his emotions in check.

"Been better. Did you get lost coming to the room?" Chet asked

"Dad, not now I was talking to Cory and Topanga" Shawn said

"Were going go out to the waiting room" Alan said. Eric, Mr. Feeny and Rachel followed Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Matthews

"If you need anything we will be outside" Mrs. Matthews said to Shawn

"Take care" Alan said

"Alan wait, come here"

"Yes Chet"

"Take care of my boys for me"

"Going somewhere Chet?" Alan said not understanding if he meant going to Las Vegas or dying

"Dad come on" Jack and Shawn said. Jack not wanting his dad to die and Shawn not wanting to get hurt again.

"Just promise me that you will look after my boys" Chet said

"Of course, always have always will" Alan said

"Thank you" Chet said

Alan, Amy, Eric, Rachel, and Mr. Feeny left the room so Jack and Shawn could spend time with their dad.

"So dad" Shawn said trying to fill the awkward silence

Jack and Shawn noticed that Chet kept falling asleep so they just sat there and sat some more and talked about nothing.

"Isn't Angela coming?" Jack asked

"She has night classes all night. She said she would get here when she could" Shawn said

"Sorry bud, I know you wish she was here" Jack said

"Thanks man, I got Cory and Topanga and I guess you" Shawn said. The last part made both of them smile.

Jack went to get some snacks for him and Shawn.

"Hey dad still sleeping" Jack asked as he came back in with a few bags.

"Yea, what does it look like he's doing" Shawn said

"You could have just said yes, no need to get mad at me" Jack said

"Jack give me a break just once ok" Shawn said

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

"You don't get it, you have no idea what I'm going through" Shawn said his temper and emotions quickly rising

"He's my dad too Shawn, I'm just as scared and worried as you"

"No it's not the same"

"Enlighten me" Jack said

"You were never the screw up child, you had a perfect life" Shawn said

"What do you always talk about this screw up child; you're not a screw up. Is there another brother I don't know about?"

"Yea Jack I am the screw up, why do you always think he was leaving me and getting drunk?" Shawn said. He felt a tear slip but he didn't even care at this point.

"Because alcoholism is a disease, he didn't know what he was doing. Shawn you're not a screw up. You need to get that out of your mind" Jack said calming a little bit.

"But I am a screw up. I never tried in high school, everyone expects me to screw up" Shawn said

"No one waits for you to screw up Shawn, yea maybe you could've tried harder but your grades are good not. You're finally getting your head on straight, you were never a screw up just a little missed guided" Jack said meaning every word

When Shawn didn't say anything Jack started talking again.

"Maybe this is good, after he gets better maybe he will stay with us. Maybe he will realize that he likes being with us and it's better that going around the country" Jack said

"You don't know him like I do, he won't stay. If I thought of all the times he could have stayed and left I'd be a rich man"

"You don't know that he won't leave" Jack said not wanting to believe his brother

"Jack you don't know him like I do. He can't stay in one place for too long"

"Shawn, I think I know my father too" Jack said

"No Jack not like I do. You never had to worry about him coming home drunk and yelling at you for stupid ass shit. You never had to worry about coming home after school at like 4 and him being asleep on the sofa of floor. You never waited up at night wondering if he was ever going to come home. You also never had to worry he left because you did something to upset him. You never had to worry about not having dinner, not having clothes or not having money. You never had the pain of him leaving and coming back and leaving again. I use to think and I still think that he left because I embarrassed him and because I always screwed up" As Shawn said this he could keep his emotions in check anymore and he let the tears fall.

"Shawn" Chet said

"Oh god dad, you're awake" Shawn said

"Shawn is that what I really did to you. Did I really hurt you that badly?" Chet asked

"Yea dad, I always thought that you couldn't stand to be with me, that I wasn't good enough for you" Shawn said letting a few more tears slip as he walked close to the bed.

"Shawn, I never thought I was good enough for you. I thought that you were embarrassed by me. I'm sorry I didn't do right by you" Chet said

"I'm sorry I didn't do right by either of you. Jack I'm sorry that I made your mother leave. I never wanted to hurt either of you. Shawn, I'm sorry I always left you. I wish I had done right by you and not left. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I've hurt both of you" Chet said

"Thanks dad" Shawn said giving him a hug. Shawn's face was red from crying but now they were tears of happiness his dad just had to get better now.

"Thanks dad" Jack said also giving Chet a hug

"Jack don't you have a birthday coming up tomorrow?" Chet asked

"Yea, I don't even care at this point" Jack said walking up behind Shawn

"Here you go" Chet said getting a wrapped box out of the side table next to him.

"Thanks dad" Jack said

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I will be here for this birthday. And I promise after I get out of this place I'm not going anywhere. I want to spend time with my boys, I mean young men. Now we can be a real family and do all the stuff real families do" Chet said. For once he was perfectly happy where he was.

"Go ahead boy open you gift" Chet said

"Thanks dad" Jack said

As Jack was about to open his present Chet took a huge breath and gasped for air.

"Dad, dad answer me" Shawn yelled

"Jack go get help" Shawn yelled

"Help, I need a doctor" Jack yelled

"Dad, don't do this to me, dad I need you. Things were just going to get better. Dad please" Shawn said he was hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in and Jack and Shawn were forced out of the room.

"Jack, what's going to happen to dad" Shawn asked. He looked like a lost little kid in a park

"I don't know buddy" Jack said


End file.
